<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>快乐小兔合集 by Burgundyjinji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664670">快乐小兔合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji'>Burgundyjinji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不建议观看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>快乐小兔合集</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不喜欢它。”John说。<br/>“试一下，不会要了你的命的。”Deaky说。<br/>“它看起来好大。”<br/>John怀疑地打量着那根狰狞的玩意儿。<br/>“我打赌它还没有Roger的三分之一粗。”Deaky很有信心地说，舔了舔嘴唇。<br/>“我不觉得我能塞进去。”John畏缩了一下。<br/>“你可以假装你在发情期。”Deaky提议。</p><p> </p><p>“准备好了吗？3，2，1，开拍——”</p><p> </p><p>“——布莱！”<br/>他听见一声大叫，停下脚步。罗杰从后面跑上来，头发乱得像稻草。布莱恩皱起眉头，他的朋友鼻尖冻得通红，但看起来很招人喜欢。<br/>“听着，”布莱恩说，他尽可能地把脸埋进围巾里，声音闷闷的，“我真的得去上课了。”去科学楼几乎得穿过一整个校园而他已经迟到了。他想问问罗杰为什么他一点也不担心迟到，但还是决定闭上嘴。<br/>“我知道，”罗杰吸吸鼻子，他毛绒绒的耳朵趴在头发里，“我只是想给你个东西。”<br/>他从外套里掏出一盒看上去像磁带的东西，神秘兮兮地打量四周，然后把它塞进布莱恩怀里。<br/>“这是什么？”<br/>“别问。”罗杰简洁地说。<br/>“罗吉——”<br/>“答应我你一定会看。”布莱恩叹了口气，他觉得不答应的话罗杰是不会放他走了。他无可奈何地点点头。<br/>罗杰顶着一头稻草跑远了，顺便小心地把耳朵收进头发里，免得被寒风吹到。布莱恩迈开两条长腿飞奔，还是没能避免在众目睽睽之下溜进阶梯教室的厄运。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨John，嗨Deaky。”<br/>他端着盘子，露出一个害羞的笑容。对面的两只小动物自动给他留了个空位。布莱恩是学校里为数不多的人类学生，他们没有特定划分区域的餐厅，按素食区和其他特殊要求用餐。<br/>“你今天迟到了。”John说。他把耳朵末端塞在温暖的围巾里，又咬了一口生菜叶子。<br/>“别担心，Steven没生你气，”Deaky接过话，“他连你是谁都没看清。”他戴着一双厚厚的羊毛手套，据他本人说是用他小时候掉的毛织成的。<br/>John说：“我可以借你笔记。”<br/>布莱恩感激地冲着他的动物朋友们笑了。他还没说话，Deaky的眼神已经飘到了他的背后：<br/>“罗杰。”他开心地叫道，卷发里的绵羊耳朵期待地抬起来。<br/>布莱恩条件反射地转过去，罗杰端着盘子站在他身后，脸颊冻得红扑扑的。<br/>“嗨伙计们。”他说，不动声色地踢了一脚布莱恩，“谁给我让个地儿。”<br/>John欢乐地又往旁边挪了挪，直到罗杰能够一屁股坐在他们俩中间，耀武扬威似的冲布莱恩挑挑眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>John说：“我讨厌它。”<br/>Deaky压低了声音，自以为没有被录进去：“至少他没挑那种亮粉色。我不喜欢亮粉色。”<br/>John听起来还是不死心：“它闻起来好恶。”</p><p> </p><p>摄像机看起来像是被架在房间的角落，画面中出现一张白色皮沙发和长绒毛地毯。玻璃茶几上装模作样地摆着几盆寒酸的绿植，桌面上还有一滩可疑的深色污渍。布莱恩撑着脑袋看屏幕，强忍住想打哈欠的冲动。彩虹色摩尔纹晃得人眼睛很疼，他想起来罗杰上个礼拜向他炫耀低价买来的一台二手DV机。<br/>一颗金色的脑袋出现在画面里。罗杰半裸上身调着镜头，漂亮的蓝眼睛对着屏幕前的布莱恩眨了眨。他对着镜头整理了一下头发。然后满意地甩着尾巴离开了。<br/>布莱恩开始到处找遥控器快进，他很快发现罗杰昨天来他家看电影的时候一个激动把遥控器踢到了沙发底下。他恼怒地一屁股坐下来，思考着怎样才能拿到那该死的遥控器。<br/>他的思路被突然冒出来的Deaky打断了。他没穿裤子，只套了一双羊毛袜，懵懂地盘着腿坐在地上，冲着摄像机眨眼睛。John也来了。他咬着手指甲，光着脚踩到地毯上。布莱恩不打算承认他看着John粉红色的膝关节咽了下口水。John长着柔顺的榛子色头发的脑袋靠在Deaky肩上，他们的眼神盯着同一个方向。<br/>他刚准备把手臂伸进沙发缝隙时，罗杰的画外音突兀地响起来。他故意压低嗓门，听 起来像得了喉炎的蝙蝠侠：“把衣服脱了，孩子们。”<br/>布莱恩瞪大了眼睛。他的动物朋友温顺地脱掉了所剩无几的衣服，露出瘦弱，白皙的身体。<br/>“到桌上去。”</p><p> </p><p>在勃起之前，“他们看起来好冷”是布莱恩唯一能想到的事情。<br/>他很快就不这么想了。Deaky的嘴唇贴住John的喉咙，亲了亲他锁骨中央的下陷。那根庞然大物就躺在玻璃茶几上，傲慢地注视着他。Deaky开始用手掌给它涂润滑油，John抓起另一端，谨慎地用舌头在顶部绕着小圈，然后一下一下往他柔软的喉咙深处顶。他们跪在那块脏兮兮的玻璃上，脸颊潮红，布莱恩能看见John完全勃起了。John像是猜到了他的想法一样，呜咽着凑近Deaky，胆怯地用硬得流水的阴茎蹭他的小腹。他几乎没法同时握住两根滚烫的阴茎一块儿摩擦，软绵绵的手掌上沾满了润滑剂和前列腺液。<br/>Deaky看起来不比John好多少。他的角顶部涨得通红，布莱恩知道那不是寒冷所致。John凑上去用他火热的嘴唇舔弄那对角，小羊羔马上发出一声类似哭泣的高声喘息。</p><p> </p><p>他们不应该是这样的。布莱恩的理智在最后的边缘挣扎着，手绝望地伸向他的裤裆。他逼迫自己想一些别的东西，指甲刮黑板的声音，天体物理教授的秃头，罗杰挖鼻孔的样子。老天。他脑中的画面无可避免地变成咬着指关节的John。性高潮？小兔子满脸困惑地咬着下嘴唇，那种天真的茫然让布莱恩面红耳赤。他瞪大无知的眼睛，两片粉色的嘴唇吸吮一支棒棒糖。还有Deaky，他骄傲地向他们晃着脑袋，炫耀他光亮的绵羊角的样子。Deaky对待生理课像对待任何一门课那样认真。他甚至还做笔记，在此起彼伏的色情笑话里认真地用笔杆撑着下巴。他说“前列腺”这种词汇时的表情就像在告诉布莱恩绵羊在夏天也要换毛。但是在布莱恩的意识里，他们像两只巴掌大的猫咪，根本不应该有这种行为。当然也许是他见过的毛绒生物不够多……他一边在心底责骂自己的下流，一边迷迷糊糊地把手伸进内裤边缘，眼睛因为快感只能睁开一小条缝。</p><p> </p><p>“……对于青春期两性生殖器官的发育，你们有任何概念吗？”<br/>罗杰那讨人厌的声音响起来。他走向画面中交缠的两只动物。他显然没有刻意打扮，连件像样的t恤也没穿。<br/>“是——是的，先生。”John慌乱地回答。<br/>“你呢，Deaky？”罗杰温和地说，“我想你一定愿意向我们展示一下？”<br/>Deaky顺从地打开双腿，性器颤颤巍巍地顶在他柔软的小肚子上。John手脚并用地爬过去，分开他的两条大腿。罗杰走出画面，拿起固定的摄像机，对准了Deaky两腿间的部分。布莱恩的手腕抖了一下，他无力地踢着毯子，内裤里湿黏黏的。那个神秘的，潮热的入口因为快感而收缩着，随着小腹的起伏一股一股地挤出甜腥的汁水。John牵着他的手抚摸他自己，从鼓胀的阴蒂走至雌穴口，指腹在裸露的皮肤上划过。Deaky发出小声的哭叫，不安地扭动着屁股。罗杰的声音接替了他的：<br/>“告诉我们，迪崽，”罗杰手持摄像机，他技术显然不太好，镜头晃个不停。他把DV机对准Deaky脸。他吐出一小截粉色的舌尖，双眼翻白，“你一般通过哪个器官实现性高潮？”<br/>Deaky用力地喘了口气，腰部向上弯曲。他终于笑不出来了，膝盖颤抖着想合拢摩擦，被罗杰残忍地分开。John收回了手指，Deaky很快尖叫起来，他毛茸茸的尾巴甩来甩去，然后奇怪地痉挛着屏住呼吸。布莱恩看到他的胸口停止了起伏，瞳孔放大。然后他长长地叹息着，他喷出的液体打湿了玻璃。他整个人湿漉漉的，像一大团羊毛。<br/>”啊呀，”罗杰拍着手大笑起来。他满意地看着Deaky迅速把滚烫的脸藏进John的耳朵里，“John甚至都没碰你呢！迪崽，你看起来真像那些日本娘们。”<br/>John满脸潮红，不知所措。他对自己的绵羊朋友抱有极大的罪恶感，但这怎么能怪他是罗杰让他别碰Deaky的。他胆怯地看着罗杰的摄像头，不知道他下一步想干什么。<br/>“为他自慰，我亲爱的小兔子，为他自慰，”罗杰以一种几乎是哄骗的语调轻柔地安慰着John，“你知道他现在就在屏幕面前，对着你的脸自慰吗？你知道他下流到把精液射在你的脸上吗？让他看看你可爱的器官，John，让他看看谁是乖孩子。噢，以防万一，你会听话的吧？”罗杰威胁似的将镜头逼近他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“我，呃，我会听话的，布莱。”他打了个哭嗝，结结巴巴地说，“你可以——”<br/>“你可以？”（you may）罗杰不怀好意地打断他。<br/>“不——请(please)！请射在我的脸上！”<br/>布莱恩从牙缝中挤出一句诅咒。John年轻的脸上挂着两条性快感带来的泪痕，他看起来还是和平时一样单纯，听话地对着镜头撅起屁股，就好像在邀请布莱恩使用他的下体一样。布莱恩发出一声细微的哭叫声，细瘦的脚踝不停蹭着床单。他咬住嘴唇，转动着手腕带来更多刺激。罗杰用尾巴轻柔地扫过John的乳头，他不禁敏感地向上弓起身子。布莱恩的瞳孔放大，呼吸破碎。他一个挺身，弄湿了他的内裤。John尖叫着因为自己的手指而无可奈何地高潮时，罗杰不知羞耻地大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“记得订阅我们的频道。”他挑衅地用尾巴勾起John那条被他自己的淫水打湿的内裤，吐出舌头，“敬布莱恩·梅。”<br/>他吹了个飞吻，然后屏幕变成雪花。</p><p> </p><p>布莱恩大步流星地走向John和Deaky的餐桌，挡在他们和罗杰之间。罗杰依旧试图向John暗送秋波，被布莱恩面无表情的臭脸挡了回去。<br/>“这里是素食区，你不能来。”<br/>罗杰动作夸张地指了指自己盘子里的煮豆荚和花椰菜。<br/>“那也不行。”布莱恩站在他面前像一堵墙，“还有，你不许再欺负食草动物了。”<br/>罗杰瞪大了眼睛，看起来很受伤：“我没有！”他大叫起来。<br/>“那录像带里是怎么回事？”布莱恩厉声质问他。<br/>John假装观察叉子上的一块胡萝卜，Deaky看着天花板吹口哨。<br/>“泰勒先生的生理课。”<br/>罗杰无辜地眨着眼睛，在布莱恩的两条长得吓人的手臂伸过来之前逃开了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>